Contradictory to Popular Belief
by AmerieIes
Summary: Every week she got a topic to investigate. Sometimes it was just a rumor going around, or sometimes it was to investigate a specific wizard. Now, she had the oh-so-difficult task of looking into the arse from the depths of the earth. Draco Malfoy.
1. Boring Beginnings

**So, this is a story based on an idea that popped into my after hearing the "catch phrase" **_**Contradictory to popular belief **_**on a TV show. **

**Disclaimer: THE WHOLE THING IS MINE AND TOTALLY MINE! Really? Are you that stupid? Of course I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat quietly, contemplating her new assignment. She had attempted to become an auror, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, epically failed. So, now she was writing a column for <em>The Daily Prophet<em>. It was called _Contradictory to Popular Belief. _The main purpose was to squash rumors that were spreading like wildfire around the wizard world. Every week she got a topic to investigate. Sometimes it was just a rumor going around, or sometimes it was to investigate a specific wizard and reveal the truth about him or her. This week, she had the oh-so-difficult task of looking into the arrogant ass from the depths of the earth. That's right. You guessed it. None other than Draco Malfoy.

_No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no and NO. I have to refuse this case. I won't do it. I can't do it. But if I don't do it, my reputation of never refusing any case will be ruined. I have to. But I don't wanna! NO. YES. No. maybe. NO. Yes, yes, yes, and yes and that is the final decision. Fine… _

After an exhausting argument with herself, she came upon the decision to take the case, and work her way through it.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Hermione! Did you get the chance to take a look at the case I assigned you?"

"Um…yes…I did and I decided to accept it. On the condition that I don't have to have any direct interaction with him."

"That may be a problem." He stood up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll have to go undercover for this one and get involved in his life for yourself somehow."

"No. Absolutely not. I won't. Find me something else."

"Look, I received information from the superiors that those who decline this assignment will be fired. We've already lost four people from our division."

"Oh…fine." She had a look of utter disgust on her face.

"I knew that you'd come through for me!" Hermione made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper before nodding and practically ran from Neville's office.

She immediately got to work on coming up with a plan to get her story and keep her job.


	2. Her Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. I swear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione swatted in the direction of the hand that was determined to wake her from her slumber.<p>

"Mmm…Go way…" She mumbled, but her words were lost in her arm.

" 'Mione, wake up. Wakey wakey… come one…Your going to be late for work…" The brunette jumped up so fast that she knocked her rolling chair into the wall hard. She rubbed her hand over her face in an attempt to wake up. Then, she looked up to see her best friend staring at her with concern.

"Hey, you have got to stop staying here so late. You need to live a little."

"Ginny, I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I have a life." She said somewhat defensively.

"Really?" She replied skeptically. "When was the last time we went out for drinks?"

"Ah, right after your and Harry's wedding." The brunette had a look of triumph on her face.

"Hermione, that was four months ago."

"Really? Maybe your right…" Hermione continued to mumble to herself as Ginny scanned her desk. She picked up the file for her new assignment.

"What's this?"

"Oh, guess who I get to research? _Malfoy._" She spat out his name.

"No! That's horrible!"

"Yes. And I have to go undercover!"

"Oh Merlin that's horrible! What's your plan?"

"It's actually particularly evil in my opinion."

When she was finished explaining, The red head's face was one that would send Chuck Norris into hiding. She had an evil grin stretched across her freckled face.

"I LOVE it! You have GOT to tell me all about his reaction. However, you will most likely be mentally scarred for life. I mean, are you sure it's worth it?"

"Oh, I am. Don't worry, I plan on everyone knowing. And then I will lord it over him for eternity." Her best friend squealed so loud that Hermione recoiled in pain.


	3. Jolene Dolohav

**A/N: This chapter is mostly in Hermione's Point of View (POV) THANKS HENRI JANE! And if it says "polygenic potion" anywhere in here, I mean polyjuice potion. Microsoft was arguing with me about whether it was a word or not...**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

_In MY __old house! He was staying in MY old house! WHY? __It will be too easy for me to sneak into his life, however… I wonder if the locks are still the same..? __This could be my easiest job yet…eh…I doubt it…_

As I parked my car two blocks away and got out of the car with everything I would need, I took my wand and took a swig out of my flask of polyjuice potion and shuddered as I changed to the person I was going to be for the next week or so. (Until I was done with my assignment.) I had made an agreement with a girl by the name of Jolene Dolohav. She was obviously the Death Eater Dolohav's daughter, but she has been working with the Ministry to catch known criminals and agreed to give me a strand of her hair for my polyjuice potion and stay in hiding until my assignment is over.

I walked up to Draco's house, MY house, and rang the doorbell. As I stood there waiting, I unconsciously fixed my hair and unnecessarily short skirt. Yes, I thought right, my skirt. Hermione Granger, wearing a skirt. And a tad bit of make up, but if you're listening into my thoughts, please don't tell anyone.

No answer. I rang again. Still no answer. I was just turning around and walking halfway down the front walk when behind me from the doorway I heard a drawl I will never forget because of the chills it sends down my spine. "Hey babe, why are you here?"

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

_She __**IS**__ smoking'. She turned slowly towards me and answered in a voice that would have made Pansy proud, but angry._

* * *

><p>"Well, you see, I'm in town visiting some old friends, but they don't have any room for me and I was hoping that whoever lived in this house would be kind enough to allow me to stay for a few days…"<p>

"Why can you not stay in one of the numerous hotels in this town?" It's not that he minded her staying in his house, actually he was rather happy she had (chosen?) his house, but he was just curious.

"Oh, they're much to expensive for a girl on a budget. But, that's alright. I guess I'll have to find somewhere else. Thank you, sorry for bothering you, sir." That voice…he could tell it wasn't her natural voice, but it was just so…so…_enticing…._

She turned to walk away, obviously knowing she wouldn't get to the front gate. "Hold up babe, maybe we should discuss this…_inside_. I'm Draco. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Jolene." Hermione's voice changed from sad to flirty again. He turned to lead the way into his home. She smirked to herself before following.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM. Hermione's genius plan is in action. So what d'ya think o my cliffhanger? Muahahahahaha! Thanks to Henri Jane for helping me write this and beta-ing. However, she did this from sitting beside me given the fact that she <strong>_**is my cousin… **_**ANYWAYS, I will make a batch of virtual brownie's with cream cheese icing for those who Read ****&**** REVIEW! I am COMPLETELY open to ****constructive**** criticism. So, ya. **

**Amerie: Hola Senorita! (I can't make a ~ with my laptop)**

**Henri's little brother: Hey, he's not French!**

**Amerie: Um…**

**Henri Jane: Uh… Bro, that's SPANISH.**

**Henri's little brother: Oh. WOOPS….**


	4. She does NOT drink, right?

**Jolene Dolohav is of my own creation. Just sayin so no one was confused. =)**

* * *

><p>Hermione cringed on the inside at the redecorations in the entryway. The walls were now a dark green with a sparkly silver trim. <em>Wait, is it just me, or does the trim literally have glitter on it? <em>The furniture was an extremely dark, basically black wood that practically blended in with the Slytherin green. Surprisingly, when they reached the sitting room, she accidentally let out an audible gasp. The walls in _this_ room were a light, no, _very_ light, cream color with oak furniture and a black leather couch and armchair.

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll get us some drinks." He disappeared through the door that led to the kitchen.

She grabbed the flask of polyjuice potion out of her beaded bag and took another swig. Hermione had just got it stuffed back into her purse when Malfoy came back through the door with a bottle of firewhiskey and two shot glasses. She then proceeded to have a quick, yet fierce argument with herself.

_Oh no. I've never drank in my life!  
><em>_So?  
><em>_I don't want to start now! I won't do it.  
><em>_What are you going to say to him then? Hmm?  
><em>_I'll… I'll just… I'll tell him I'm… preg...nant?  
><em>_You're an idiot.  
><em>_Shut up!  
><em>_You started it!  
><em>_I'm you and your me! We BOTH started it.  
><em>_I. have. LOST. It._

A drawling voice snapped her out of the argument by saying, "Um…Jolene? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm… fine…?"

"_Really?_ 'Cause you don't sound so sure…" He replied skeptically yet teasingly.

"I'm fine. Great, actually…" The girl gave the most genuine smile she could fake.

"Good," Malfoy sat down on the couch beside her, just a _little_ too close for comfort. "So…I haven't seen you around, anywhere…" He trails off.

"Yeah, I've been," Hermione mentally slapped herself because she didn't prepare an answer for a question like this, so she used the first thing that came to her mind. "Well, I've been in Australia visiting family for a while. We had a bit of an emergency…" She prayed he didn't remember where she had sent her parents.

"Ah. So when d'ya get back?" He poured the two tiny glasses full and handed one to Hermione. "Um… last… Sunday."

Draco's POV

_There is __definitely__ something wrong with her story… but who cares? She's hot. At least she's pureblood, unlike Granger. Honestly, why mix all that beauty with dirty blood? I did NOT just think that… _

"Hmm," He downed the shot in one gulp and then noticed she hadn't even touched hers. "Is there something wrong with the whiskey?" Hermione had forgot that it was even there.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled, put the glass up to her lips, and downed the fiery alcohol. She had to work extremely hard to keep herself from coughing. It burned the moment it touched her throat and wouldn't stop. "It's, *cough*, really good actually.." After it stopped burning, she realized that it really did taste fairly good.

Without asking her, he poured her some more before filling up his own glass. Then, much to Hermione's annoyance, he stared at her expectantly.

Hermione's POV

_Crap. I knew he would look at me as a tramp, but I did NOT expect him to try and get me drunk. Why didn't I expect that? Maybe I'm right…I am an idiot…. _

After about an hour of meaningless conversation and multiple shots, Hermione had a major headache. At this point, she vaguely remembered why she was there in the first place, and Malfoy was starting to look more and more appealing.

_What am I thinking? This is Malfoy. THE Malfoy who tormented me for nearly seven years. Is it just me, or are his eyes a reeeally sexy grey? Wait- what?_

Then he did something that she would have never allowed had she not been completely wasted. He kissed her. Not just kiss, but _kiss_. As in an _actual_ kiss. It was nothing like Ron's nervous kiss, it was actually… good.

* * *

><p><strong>I have GOT to make a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to my wonderful cousin and bestestest friend, Henri Jane (that's her username here on FF). This story wouldn't be nearly this far along had it not been for her and her helpful-ness. Also, I would like to thank those who read this story, let alone reviewed it. And I'm not one for big long boring author's notes, but all of this had to be said. <strong>

**~Amerie **


	5. Ron Ruined It

**I sort of have writers block so i may revise this chapter later...**

**Disclaimer:If this question is asked ONE MORE TIME they will have to put me in an insane asylum! NO. I do NOT own Draco, Blaise any of the other stinking characters except 4 Cameran, Meredith, & Sam!**

**~Amerie**

**P.S. If I'm missing letters in any of the words, it's because some of the keys on my keyboard stick. I hate it. Well, actually its not my computer. It's my mom's boss's laptop. I try to write mainly on my laptop at home but when I have an idea I don't want to wait because if I do it will die of loneliness and forget it, LOL ;)**

* * *

><p>Hermione had that little voice in her head again. It kept trying to tell her that this was wrong and she needed to stop. This argument ultimately ended the same as the first. It went something like this:<p>

_You shouldn't be doing this...  
>Oh, shut the hell up.<br>__Don't use words like that!  
>I can use any freakin words I want to!<br>__Stop. Kissing. him.  
><em>_But he's Such a good kisser...  
><em>_STOP SAYING THAT!  
><em>_It's the truth!  
><em>_SO? Stop it! He's the enemy!  
><em>_Not anymore more he's not!  
><em>_But...You-...I...UGH. I hate you.  
><em>_Love you to!  
>Grrr...<em>

So, in other words, she continued kissing him until the that first little voice came up with another idea.

_*evil grin*What about Ron?  
><em>_Hmm?  
><em>_Uh, Your BOYFRIEND. Ron. Weasley.  
><em>_OhShit.  
>Ha! I win! I win! I win I win win! Finally! Now I can rub it in your face!<br>__I have explained this before. I am you & you are me. Therefore, you would ultimately be rubbing it in YOUR face. Ha!  
><em>_I still hate you. Even more now.  
>Still love you too!<em>

Hermione/Jolene abruptly pulled away from the kiss. He was staring at her lie she had just slapped him in the face.

"Wha- What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, um...nothing...It's just that...well...I sort of have a boyfriend..." She was worried he would kick her out after he found out that tidbit of information.

To Hermione's horror he replied, "Really? That's it?"He scoffed, "I don't have a problem with that." He stated this matter-of-factly and leaned in to kiss her again.

She scooted away from him on the couch. "I can't do this... I'm really sorry." She watched his face to gauge his reaction. Nothing. If anything he looked puzzled.

Draco's POV

This girl was so weird. 1st she was all flirty an stuff. And now she backs off cause she feels guilty about cheating on her boyfriend. She just couldn't make up her mind. Well, he would just have to give her time. He would eventually get her. You wanna know why? 'Cause Draco Malfoy _always_ gets what he wants. And he wants her.

Hermione's POV

"Oh. Alright. It's fine." He brushed it off like it was nothing. That first voice singsonged in her head:

_Awwwk-ward siii-le-nce!_

"Um, so... where's my, um, room at again? I might want to unpack my things..." Even though she knew perfectly well where he guest room was, she needed to find a cop-out from the ear-splitting silence.

"Here, follow me." The blond got up and headed through an archway, into a hallway, and into the first room on the right. "This is your room." He pointed to a door at the very end of the hall, "That's my room."

"Thank you." And with that she retreated to her temporary bedroom and locked the door. Then, she climbed onto the big, king sized bed and fell asleep immediately. It had been a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Short chapter. But I really wanted to get something posted. REVIEW. I don't care what you say just review!<strong>


End file.
